


Behind the Mask

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [165]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Cats, Injury, Magic, Magical Accidents, Scars, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Marvin's mask comes off.
Series: The Ego Manor [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 32
Kudos: 215





	Behind the Mask

Bim and Marvin ran amuck in Marvin’s theatre, chucking magic at each other in a ‘magic fight’ – a stupid game they’d just started doing when they were bored one day and Bim ‘accidentally’ turned Marvin’s hair flaming red (literally). They hadn’t hung out in a good bit, and it was fun to just be in the theatre together again, even though they weren’t working on any projects together.

“ _Bim! Get back here ye motherfucker!_ ”

Bim snorted as Marvin’s accent got thicker, running through the backstage and bursting out onto the stage. He didn’t stop running, _especially_ not when he heard Marvin swear behind him, and took a running leap off the stage. He teleported before he connected back with the ground, but not before he shot a spell behind him. He reappeared in the balcony, laughing loudly as Marvin _swore_ and suddenly found his shoes half-melted to the stage floor. “ _Biiiiim_ , my shoes!”

“That’s what you get for fucking with my hair, fucking _prick!_ ” Bim ran a hand through his hair as he spoke, still trying to get out the thick, green, gelatinous globs of _something_ stuck in his hair. “This shit is never gonna come out!”

Marvin slipped out of his ruined shoes, resting the back of his hand against his forehead in a very dramatic fashion. He attempted an American accent, but it just came out British. “Oooooh _noooo_ , I’m Bim! My hair has a single strand out of place! I can no longer show my face in public! What _ever_ shall I do!”

Bim pouted, chucking one of his own shoes down at Marvin. “I don’t sound like that! Nor am I _British_ you moron!”

Marvin yelped and jumped back as Bim threw his other shoe, though he grinned up at Bim. “What’re you talkin’ about, that was _perfect!_ ”

“I hate you!”

Marvin just blew a kiss up at him.

Bim blinked, and suddenly he was standing on the stage, right in front of the stupidly grinning Marvin. “What –”

Marvin tapped his nose, and Bim’s entire body turned purple. “I win!”

Bim’s jaw dropped in outrage. “ _What?!_ No fair! You didn’t win yet!”

Marvin smirked at him. “Did too! Look at yourself!”

Bim did exactly that, and his face flushed a darker purple. “Oh _fuck you!_ Change me back!”

Marvin laughed, dancing out of the way when Bim hurled another spell at him. “Nope! No can do, Mercury, them’s the rules! I won fair and square!”

Bim pouted, bouncing in place a little and whining. “No fair! You teleported _me_ , that’s cheating!”

Marvin snorted. “Is not! You’re just a sore loser, Mercury, admit it!”

In response, Bim just chucked another spell at him.

Marvin didn’t move fast enough.

It hit with the _perfect_ angle to send Marvin’s mask flying off his face.

Bim’s eyes shot _wide_ , and he only caught a glimpse of something green before he was spinning around and covering his eyes. Guilt crashed over him in a tidal wave. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Just – tell me when you’ve put it back on!”

Marvin let out a nervous laugh. “Hey, no need to panic, Bim, it’s alright. I know it was an accident. And – I uh…well, I’ve been meaning to show ya for a while now anyway. You can…turn around if you want.”

Bim stiffened a bit. “You sure? I don’t – I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or pressure you or anything.”

“It’s okay, Bim, I’m giving you permission. Besides, I’m not ashamed or anything, they’re just – well, you’ll see.”

Bim lowered his hands, and after a further moment of hesitation, he turned stiffly around. Marvin smiled at him, fiddling with his mask in his hands. Bim could stop himself from cringing, one hand flying up to cover his mouth. The upper half of Marvin’s face was covered with a _nasty_ red burn scar. But there was something… _wrong_ with it. His veins bulged slightly, some a sickly bright green, others black. It hurt Bim’s eyes to look at them too long, his head feeling like it was filling with TV static. And Marvin’s eyes…Bim had always noticed how blue they were, but with the mask off, he _truly_ saw just _how_ blue. They _glowed_ almost, unnaturally bright, like…almost like a cat’s eyes.

Bim lowered his hand after a _long_ moment of simply _staring_. “What… _happened_ to you…?”

Marvin shrugged, still nervously fiddling with his mask. “When I was first created, I wasn’t exactly the magician I am now. Could barely do a card trick. I was practicing, and…to the say the spell blew up in my face is a bit of an understatement. Now this was before Schneep was around, too, so…Anti tried to heal me. And he did. Though with a few side effects as you can see.”

Bim just nodded, still staring at the scar. “Does…does it hurt?”

Marvin glanced at him. “No. Used to though. Hurt like a _bitch_ for the first few months, especially the veins. But it’s fine now. As long as I don’t fall asleep in my mask, it gets sore if I do that.”

Bim nodded again, shoulders dropping a little, and he swallowed. “So uh…what’s up with your eyes?”

Marvin raised a started eyebrow, laughing a bit. “What? They’ve always been like that, you telling me you never noticed?”

Bim pouted. “Hey, I just always thought it was the white of your mask that made them look like that! Like an illusion or something!”

Marvin snorted, and Bim watched as his pupils elongated, _definitely_ a cat now. “Is this better for you, Mercury? Finally able to get it through your thick American skull that I’m a fuckin’ cat?”

“Oh shut up, Marv!”

Marvin laughed again, and put his mask back on. Now that Bim knew what was under it, he could see that the dark spots on Marvin’s cheeks that he previously thought were shadows caused by the mask were actually the burn scar peeking out from beneath it. Though Bim didn’t have much time to study it before Marvin was disappearing, and a white cat was instead standing on the stage. It’s brilliant blue eyes and the red and black card suites patterned into the fur on its forehead were a dead giveaway though.

Bim backed up slowly, pointing a threatening finger – he was still _fucking_ purple too! – at Marvin. “Don’t you get anywhere fucking near me, Marvin, if you get white cat hair all over my _black_ suit I’m going to fucking _kill_ you!”

Marvin purred loudly, and Bim could _swear_ he was smirking as he ignored Bim’s warning and stepped closer. Bim’s eyes flashed purple, but whatever spell he’d tried to cast was visibly deflected as Marvin’s eyes glowed green briefly. He let out a little meow, and suddenly _sprinted_ for Bim. Bim yelped, and took off, leaping off the stage and running deeper into the theatre. “ _Go away, Marvin! I’m serious!_ ”

All he got in response was a loud meow.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehhehehehhehehheehheh  
> Wednesday!!!! Is fun!!!!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
